


Nocturnal dance

by LullabyOfHell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Come untouched, F/F, Oral Sex, Outdoor sex. Sorta, Septa apprentice AU, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyOfHell/pseuds/LullabyOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they'll end up regretting their acts, as Septa Nysterica swears it happens to those like them, but when Sansa has Margaery's cheeks under her hands, lips pressed against the warm curve of her neck, she doesn't feel like asking for redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal dance

**Author's Note:**

> As I began the fourth chapter of YGUTR, I felt like writing some Septa apprentice!Sansaery, because this ship never has enough love. Also, this is kind of an AU where they aren't from any important house of Westeros.

At night, they sneaked to each other's arms smiling, as If it was a game instead of a grave danger. During the day they're silent, as they're expected to be, and apart from each other. But when they meet under the moon they laugh, and their hearts beat like one while they hold hands and run towards the gardens, the fresh grass tickling their feet as they start to hear the water springing from the fountains. They had a secret place there, an old wooden cabin that Margaery had discovered, forgotten between all the buildings of white stone that made their home then.

Maybe they'll end up regretting their acts, as Septa Nysterica swears it happens to those like them, but when Sansa has Margaery's cheeks under her hands, lips pressed against the warm curve of her neck, she doesn't feel like asking for redemption.

Margaery, for her part, just gasps in ecstasy as Sansa kisses and bites her, playful, before lowering her hand towards her breasts. She feels the skin, the heart beating under the fabric, and can't resist the urge to kiss her full on the lips. Margaery's face seems pale under the moon, but Sansa can see her flustered and feel her breath speeding as her hands work, traveling up and down her body.

"I missed this." Sansa murmurs between kisses. "I missed you and being like this, touching you..." Margaery laughs, eyes half-lidded and strangely alluring.

"We both did, birdie." And there they are again, lost to each other's touches as they peel their clothes from their bodies, as they remove their dutiful, daily uniforms to stand just naked in front of each other. A moment of hesitation follows, but as soon as they lean towards each other they lose all shame. They kiss again, letting the friction of their skins turn them on as they let their breasts and thighs grind together. It feels wonderful, although it's naught but preparation for what they're going to do in a matter of seconds, a preparation that Sansa doesn't need but enjoys nonetheless. She had wanted to make love with Margaery since the day ended, and instead of going to do their evening prayers the girl had cast her a furtive look whose meaning Sansa already knew. They managed to sneak into the broom closets and share a few touches as the other girls knelt, reciting their lines under the Septa's pointy stare.

"The Septa said 'pray, you innocent ones, before you go to bed,'" said Margaery against her ear, her breath hot and wet after a long kiss. "But we are not innocent, are we?" and she bit her earlobe as Sansa bit her lip to contain a ragged breath. _Margaery, you tease_ , she thought.

During supper she was already wishing for midnight to arrive, to end what they had already started. When she went to bed with her roommates, she could already feel that known hotness pooling at the pit of her stomach at the thought of Margaery at her side, Margaery at her arms and inside of her, claiming her all for herself. She felt like her skin was on fire just remembering the sensations their midnight encounters left in her, and she prayed that nobody would notice it as she struggled to maintain her hands at each side of her body, rigid thanks to pure will.

How could this be so sinful when it felt so right? She asked to herself, thrilled, as she waited for the other girls to fall asleep.

And now that she was kneeling in front of Margaery as she parted her thighs with her fingers, she didn't have the answer either. She just knew that it felt good. Heavenly good.

 She did spread the reddish folds of Margaery's sex before licking them, her tongue swirling between the big nub that was Margaery's clitoris, swollen and stiff, and her vagina. The moans of the girl were delightful as Sansa licked and sucked, breaking the silence along with the sloppy sounds of sex and tongue. At some point, Sansa put her tongue inside her, thrusting in and out, and Margaery pulled at the red strands of hair underneath her as she let go a sensuous scream, her hips bucking under Sansa's touches. The redhead couldn't suppress a shiver herself upon feeling Margaery writhe like that, her muscles clenching and begging for release, and cupped her hip with her hand, nails scratching her flesh until she left red marks in them. Margaery gasped, a silent scream rising in her throat as Sansa's tongue returned to her clitoris again.

"Oh, Sansa... Please..." She muttered, voice raspy in the throes of pleasure.

 _And please her I shall_ , thought Sansa, her fingers getting inside Margaery. She wiped the other's girl wetness from her mouth with her free hand, the tangy taste of her still in her mouth, and leaned above Margaery's body, lips almost touching as they breathed heavily, their sexes wet and wanting. She thrusted gently at first, careful as she didn't want Margaery to scream in pain, and after feeling the girl was stretched enough, she started to move her three fingers faster, clenching them inside of the girl as she knew she liked. Her other hand was busy playing with the girl's breasts, nipples hardened under the night's air. Margaery moaned with each thrust, cursing under her breath and wrapping her legs around Sansa's hips.

"Gods, Sansa..." She whispered, voice trembling. She was close, her body writhing and panting, lips trembling and half-forming screams, and her vaginal muscles clenching around the fingers inside her with strength. Sansa could feel herself close too, clitoris stiff and insides gushing with desire, the sole act of seeing and touching Margaery in that state pleasing her already. "Please..." Margaery begged again, a hand giving Sansa's arm a gentle push. "I need your tongue inside again..."

Sansa smiled and got her fingers out of her, cleaning them in the flat of the other girl's stomach as she rammed her tongue inside Margaery again. Wet sounds filled the air while she licked and thrusted her tongue in Margaery's vagina, teasing the clit with licks now and then, her salty taste filling Sansa's mouth. Margaery gasped as she reached her limit, brought to the brim of orgasm, feeling her pleasure overtaking her before letting out a throaty scream under Sansa's ministrations. Sansa felt herself come too after a while, closing her eyes tight as she reached the orgasm that made her insides melt, wetness dripping from her sex. After that, her breaths started to slow down, and Sansa waited a moment before removing her tongue from Margaery's clitoris and resting her head on Margaery's thigh, her hands clasped at each side of the other girl's hips and her hair a tangled halo around their limbs. After their moment the night was silent, only interrupted by the song of crickets and the sound of water from the fountains.

Margaery closed her eyes briefly under the moonlight. _She's so pretty that she could be a marble statue_ , Sansa thought, her head snuggling against the girl's warm thigh.

"I wish we could live here, in this cabin." Margaery said. Sansa blinked, rising her head up. It was weird for Margaery to suggest something impossible. "Then, we could be like wives to each other."

"I like the idea... But I would prefer to run away from here If we were free." Sansa answered, a hand in Margaery's shoulder and eyes fixed on hers.

"Well, here at least we don't have to suffer any arranged marriages. If we were to run away, who says that it wouldn't end up being the case?"

"We could remain spinsters and-"

"People would suspect, Sansa." Margaery interrupted, pressing a kiss in her forehead. "Here, although limited, we're free to remain single as we wish. Don't look at me like that, I know we have each other, but I'm talking about what society sees." Sansa gave her a nostalgic smile.

"At least we have this."

"Yeah." Answered Margaery. "At least, we have this."

Sansa kissed her again, this time softly, cherishing her. When the kiss ended Margaery smiled, grabbed both of Sansa's wrists and pinned her to the ground.

"You know, Sansa..." She said, running her hands up her thighs as she kissed the space between the other girl's breasts, sucking in one point until she left a hickey. Sansa bit her lip. "I still haven't touched _you_."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" She answered, inviting.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was loads of fun! I'm not very used to writing PWP oneshots, but it's pretty refreshing when you have to update two multi-chaptered stories with lots of drama and feelings and you have more in mind. I hope you also enjoyed reading. I'm thinking about maaaaybe writing another chapter in which Margaery is on top because of hotness, but I still don't know.


End file.
